ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories (U18) Proposal Abstract The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) seeks funding from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under FRA-FD-12-008. Funding level requested is $749,912 over five years. The title of our proposal is: Maintaining ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation and Continuous Improvement of the WSDA Microbiology Laboratory's Quality Management System After several years of intense work by the WSDA Microbiology Laboratory to prepare for and implement a Quality Management System, the WSDA Microbiology Laboratory became ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accredited on December 22, 2011. The WSDA Microbiology Laboratory goals for this five year project are: maintain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation add testing methods to the scope of accreditation that will support the WSDA's work to implement the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) The WSDA Microbiology Laboratory meets all eligibility requirements for this funding opportunity: WSDA Microbiology Laboratory is the primary food testing laboratory for the WSDA Food Safety and Consumer Services Division WSDA Microbiology Laboratory seeks to maintain ISO 17025:2005 accreditation WSDA Microbiology Laboratory successfully participates in an ISO-accredited proficiency testing program (American Proficient Institute) WSDA Microbiology Laboratory is a member of the Food Emergency Response Network WSDA Microbiology Laboratory sends food testing information and results electronically to eLEXNET In addition, the WSDA Food Safety and Consumer Services is: Currently under contract with FDA to conduct food safety inspections Enrolled in the MFRPS WSDA Microbiology Laboratory is eager to partner with FDA and other food testing laboratories across the nation, in order to protect the public's health from food borne illnesses. 1 | Page FRA-FD-12-008: ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories